Better Boyfriend
by bentellsitlikeitis
Summary: Predictable plot of rivals becoming friends. My 1st fanfic just for fun. No good steamy stuff because I suck.


BETTER BOYFRIEND

CHAPTER 1 FRIENDLY COMPETITION, HELPFUL IDEAS, AND A PREDICTABLE PLOT

Gray and Rogue watched from a distance as their boyfriends made complete asses of themselves trying to prove who was the best. What had started off as a simple get together of the guilds has turned this ridiculous competition. The ice mage and the shadow dragon slayer watched as Natsu and Sting did numerous competitions to determine who was the better wizard. It started off simple enough with the usual stuff like blasting targets and a couple brawls with no magic neither mage seemed to pull ahead and the contest got ridiculous. Natsu was able to fit 87 marshmallows in his mouth whereas Sting could only fit 85. On the other hand Sting was able to come out as the winner of the spelling contest. The fire mage couldn't spell glacier, Gray seemed miffed. After hours of redundant contests there was no clear winner. Both dragon slayers were competitive, strong, and obnoxiously energetic. Gray knew things were getting out of hand when he saw his heated friend stripping. This was certainly a change it was usually Gray loosing his clothes.  
"What the hell is going on Natsu?" Gray asked as he started gathering his counterparts clothes off the ground.  
Rogue sighed, "They are now trying to see who is ,as Sting put it, the most doable. This elicit display is as ignorant as it is useless." Rogue's annoyance with his boyfriend was clear in his tone. "I've had enough of this dick waving contest flame brain it's getting ridiculous." Gray stared at Natsu hoping his eyes were conveying his utter disgust with the entire situation.  
"Yeah What Gray said I bet my dick is bigger than yours!" Natsu yelled at the blonde. "I'm fired up now get ready to go down!"  
"What that's so not what I said! Are you even listening to me?" Gray was astounded, Natsu could be pretty juvenile but this was a whole new level. He watched the boys stand chest to chest taunting each other. Maybe he could just freeze them both in a chunk of ice.  
"There is no way! I can assure you I am the whole package and then some. Face it fairy I'm better and you are just coming up short literally." Sting crossed his arms and smiled smugly.  
"Oi there is no way this pompas sabor jerk could ever beat me!"  
"Well then whip is out salamander prove it."  
"Sure thing blondie."  
Both Gray and Rogue rushed to stop their boyfriends from going completely nude in public. Jumping in between them they tried to talk sense.  
"Sting listen to me closely and choose carefully. You can choose to present yourself in this degrading fashion now if you would like but," Rogue got close and whispered in Sting's ear, "It's only happening once today. You can do this now for this ridiculous contest or you may present yourself in the same manner to me later in the privacy of our room. Choose wisely." Sting quickly started pulling his clothes back on. He had learned the hard way Rogue never made threats of that nature. He made promises and always followed through.  
Gray was in turn dealing with the fire dragon slayer, "Listen Natsu I love seeing your body but..."and now Gray leaned in, "I'd rather you save some of the landscape as a mystery for everyone else. It's a turn on knowing that this," Gray motioned down to the almost exposed manhood, "Is for my eyes only." Natsu moved just as fast as Sting had throwing his clothes back on. Gray smiled, "I knew somewhere in that ashtray of a head you had some sense"  
"See Sting now we most surely have something very enticing to look forward to tonight. I'm very glad you made the wise choice." Rogue smiled at his light dragon slayer.  
"Thanks for bringing me to my senses snowflake. I really do have the best boyfriend ever," Natsu put an arm around Gray with a big toothy grin. Sometimes Natsu forgot how lucky he was to have Gray. Sure he was a moody jerk sometimes but he had a way of making Natsu see new ways and angles. Gray gave Natsu's whole being a new beautiful depth that he would of never known if the ice mage hadn't shown it to him.  
"As if dumbass," Sting sneered at Natsu. Sure Gray was nice but he could not compare to his man. Rogue was the balance that Sting needed to stay sane. It also didn't hurt that he was a freak in the bedroom. "Clearly Rogue would be the best boyfriend he's charming, smart, and sexy as fuck! Yours can't even compete"  
"Are you serious look at Gray he's adventurous, clever, and so hot his clothes can't even contain him. He's for sure got way more personality then and brooding over there." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest glaring at Sting. The insult didn't go over Rogue's head and he was about to tell Natsu where to shove it but had to halt his actions as his boyfriend sunk just as low.  
"Please his clothes fall off because he's so unstylish they are embarrassed to be seen on him. Seriously though it's weird as fuck. One minute we are in a serious conversation the next he's almost naked and he dosen't even notice! And my point has been made!" Sting animatedly guestered to Gray who was standing in just his boxers. Gray just shrugged he was use to getting crap because if his stripping habit.  
"Really well at least Gray doesn't look like Katy Perry's angry emo sister who only shops at hot topic." Natsu was heating up again after Sting's jab at Gray.  
Gray looked at Rogue who was shaking involuntarily, "Who's Katy Perry and what's a hot topic? Is that some new guild or something?"  
"Really I shouldn't rag on the pervs stripping habit it's really the only stick he's got. No one would even know he was there is they weren't yelling at him to put his clothes back on. Face it Rogue is a force people notice and Gray is well he's just kinda there." The ice mage was starting to take offense he knew Sting was just trying to get under Natsu's skin but it was getting harsh but Sting wasn't done and it was going to get worse, "I pity you honestly flametard. I can't imagine he's much excitement in the bedroom. There's nothing worse than an uncreative lackluster lay. I shouldn't brag but the things Rogue can do with a," it was at that moment that the shadow dragon slayer stepped to Sting and slapped a hand right over his mouth cutting off whatever was to be said. Rogue's eyes were huge with anxiety and anger, "I'm going to remove my hand. If you finish that statement I will ensure a very slow agonizing painful death. Am I understood." The blonde nodded and Rogue removed his hand. "Listen as much as Gray and I both love to have our men showing us off it's gone past flattery to embarrassing and dangerous." "I want to point out though that I am not boring in bed. Like seriously Natsu is never unhappy with my performance," the ice mage glared at the ground his cheeks painted red.  
Rogue patted Gray on the back, the poor man's pride had been hurt and now he was pouting and blushing like an inexperienced schoolgirl. It was honestly quite adorable. "As long as Natsu and you are happy there is nothing to be embarrassed about Gray. We all have our strengths. I'm sure Natsu is happy keeping it routine. You wouldn't want him to lose that boyish innocence. Adventurous endeavors of the intimate kind are not for everyone. It's really a talent to be able to explore the way we do and it's ok if you can't. It does not make you less. " Gray pursed his lips his eyes becoming slits as he listened to Rogue. The shadow mage had honestly meant that to be uplifting. He could tell though he came off the wrong way it seemed to happen often.  
"Gee Rogue I'm so glad you are here to inspire lost little nonsexually erotic people like myself. I just don't know how I'd go on without you there to lift me up." The sarcasm was thick and intentional. "Maybe if I catch him off guard Natsu and I can do it with the lights on."  
Natsu's ears had picked up on the other mage's conversation. He gave Gray a confused look, "Gray we do it with the lights on all the time. You said it's more meaningful when you can look into my eyes while we make love." Gray let his hands fall to his sides in defeat. Maybe if he just closed his eyes he could pretend he wasn't in the middle of Magnolia with these idiots. However when the crowd that had been gathered round watching this train wreck starting whispering 'how romantic' and ohhing and aweing Gray knew there was no way out of this.  
"I really do have the best boyfriend," the fire mage smile taking the crowds noise more as complements then embarrassing remarks.  
"Get real pyro mine is the best."  
The 2 slayers stood toe to toe glaring fist clenched. Then Sting was struck with an idea, "I'll prove it to ya."  
"Yeah and how ya gonna do that?" Natsu asked.  
Someone in the crowd shouted out, "Trade them out. Make 'em wine and dine the enemy!"  
"Yeah if he's that good it'll be easy to prove!"  
All the onlookers started cheering eventually ending up in a endearing chant.  
"Trade. Trade. Trade. Trade." Sting smirked at Natsu, "Well what do ya think should we give the people what they want?"  
The crowd erupted in boisterous cheers. "Whoa NO I know you sabor freaks were into some kinky stuff but i'm not sharing my boyfriend with you!" Natsu shook his head as the crowd turned on him booing him "Nope not happening, not judging but it's most definitely not happening. And you booing asshole with your clever ideas are not helping so give it up. Not trading."  
"Fucking do it Natsu don't be a pussy," Sting smiled at the instigator getting under Natsu's skin. "Just for the day, dumbass not sexually. Rogue will hang with you for the day tomorrow and treat you like he would me, which is very well I might add."  
"I see what you're saying and Gray hangs with you and all the awesome stuff he does for me he'll do for you!" The pink haired slayer started nodding his head as the idea warmed up to him.  
The crowd was cheering once again. "Natsu is not a fucking pussy he is stepping up!" the fire mage gave the loud mouth a thumbs up. "The losers should have to bleach out the winner asshole."  
"Okay that is incredibly fucked up and unhelpful. We were on the same page but now your done no more ideas from you." Sting gave the a fierce look and the man slinked back getting lost in the crowd. "So flame head we doing this?" Natsu smiled.  
"What a min.." Rogue stopped Gray from his objection.  
"Let this happen," he whispered to Gray.  
"What are you serious?" Gray couldn't see any good angle on this. Hanging out with the obnoxious blonde all day after he'd already insulted Gray just didn't seem like a fun day to the ice mage.  
"Listen Gray I don't like the idea of hanging out with the over exuberant fire breather, but I do believe we have been handed this gift of retribution and we should take it." Seeing the look of interest in the ice mage's eyes Rogue continued. "They expect a stellar performance of the best we do for them. However I want those idiots to understand the frustration and embarrassment that we feel. Naturally this isn't just a teachable moment this is a chance for payback, revenge, make them pay for the circus we have been subjected to."  
Gray looked over his shoulder to ensure that the two slayers were still absorbed in their own conversation, "So we do these dates and get payback but what did you have in mind?" Gray took a step back from the shadow dragon slayer the aura he was giving off was straight malice.  
"Boys Gray and I are grabbing a coffee real quick be back in 5," with that Rogue motioned for Gray to follow.

Natsu and Sting were still bickering back and forth when the dark haired pair returned and interrupted. It seemed as if the lighter haired counterparts didn't even notice they had left.  
"We have decided we want the opportunity to prove the words you spoke of us true. We would love to champion in your honor." Rogue stood straight and tall.  
"Huh" both Sting and Natsu asked. It was obvious they had no clue what the prestigious shadow slayer was talking about.  
"Your stupid little plan. We'll do it. We'll prove who has the better boyfriend," Gray leaned back against one of the storefront walls with his hands in his pocket.  
"Really Rogue you wanna do this? I mean I think it's awesome as fuck you want to prove me right but it doesn't seem like something you would usually go along with." Sting was a little shocked.  
"Yes I will accept this challenge. We have some rules though. Nothing of the, how should I put this?" Rogue didn't want to use the vulgar words his other half loved.  
"No trying to bone the others boyfriend." Gray however didn't mind. He liked the way Natsu would blush when he heard those words. "This is not that kind of contest. No kissing, hugging, fucking, dry humping, fondling, dick sucking, "Natsu's face was red Gray loved it. "No frotting, no dirty dress up..."  
"Yes Gray I think your point has been made. Although I must say maybe my earlier impression of your experience was a bit off" Rogue commented. While Gray was calmer more level heading he knew Gray could be as bad the the other 2 when he wanted. "Secondly we get to plan the day. You must go along with what we plan or disqualification. We can't have one of you calling the shots trying to sabotage the day."  
"So we'd be completely at your mercy the whole day?" Natsu wasn't sure how he felt about this. He knew in battle any of these men had his back but he wasn't sure he'd want to spend a whole day planned by Rogue.  
Gray put his arm around his dragon slayer, "Think of it this way. It can't just be a boring hang around the house day. We want to show our A game. I want to plan a day so amazing that Sting has fantasies about me after tomorrow." Gray gave a slick smile as he watched the gears turning in his loves head. He almost felt guilty, almost.  
Rogue thought maybe Gray was laying it on a little thick but looking at his boyfriend he realized the thicker the better. These boys of thiers thrived on showing off what they could do and what was theirs. "Think about it Sting. The look in Natsu's eyes when the day's over and he has to return me knowing he'll never have what you have." Gray forgot just how manipulative Rogue was, Sting was always eating out of the palm of his hand. The blonde smiled at the idea of Natsu coveting something of Sting's that he could never have.  
"Yeah let's show this fairy what he's missing out on," Sting pulled Rogue in tight giving him a slap on his ass to which the shadow slayer rolled his eyes.  
"I'm with ya Gray's going to show ya a day you will never forget! I am fired up now!" Not to be out done Natsu went to give his man a friendly slap but second thought it. Gray had lost his clothes again and it would make the whole action seem much more intense.  
They ice mage and shadow dragon slayer locked eyes with a mischievous smile. 'Well' Gary thought, 'He got that part right, it will be a day they will never forget.

CHAPTER 2 STING'S NO CHILL IDEA, NATSU'S GRANDPA FETISH, ROGUE'S ALL NIGHTER, AND GRAY TOPS

The 4 boys met in front of a small cafe in Magnolia. Rogue yawned he still felt tired. After they had returned to their room at the inn Sting had started to freak out a little. He wasn't sure he felt good about giving his super sexy boyfriend away for the day. Second thoughts filled with jealousy, worry, and a little guilt about what the fighting had came to. Was proving himself best really worth risking Rogue spend the entire day with another male dragon slayer. Rogue tried to calm him with common sense but Sting was too worked up and not thinking logically. Rogue asked Sting what he needed to feel comfortable with this agreement and Sting decided the appropriate course of action was to sex Rogue out. Rogue had stared at Sting his annoyance at the blondes irrational thinking growing. The conversation had been interesting to say the least.  
"Sex me out?" Rogue pinched the bridge of his nose "Sting I am sure I don't even know what you mean."  
"You know get you all sexed out by the end of the night. That way there's no way even if that dumb ass drugged you you'd be able to get it up." It seemed like the best course of action to Sting. He knew Rogue would never cheat but he was going to be whining and dining some other man. Sting needed something to grasp to make him feel more secure about this insane situation.  
"Honestly I can not even begin to comprehend how your mind works Sting." Rogue shook his head, "This will make you feel better? You are sure this is all you can come up with?" Sting nodded looking down at his shoes. He was quite adorable when he was vulnerable. "I suppose it's my duty to put you at ease. Go ahead let's sex me out." Sting smiled and pounced on as he called his sexy piece of ass.  
It's would be a long day after being up most of the night "calming" his boyfriend down. He looked over to Gray wondering if his night fared better. Wait was Gray wearing suspenders?

Gray was ready to get this day over with. As soon as they had got home Natsu started flipping out about what a pervert Sting was and how could he have agreed to let Gray spend the day with him alone. "It's not like we're renting a room at the love hotel. I'll everything in public ok?" Gray tried to make the fire dragon feel better. Unfortunately Natsu has always been a man lead by his emotions his greatest gift and biggest flaw.  
"Gray you just walked half way home in your boxers in public. He's going to get one look at you like this and start planning something devious I just know it!" Nope the blonde could not be trusted.  
"Gee flam brain if only I was a full grown adult man with a mind of my own then I could turn down any advances he made." Gray really loved Natsu but he was wearing thin. "You realize I'd kick his ass myself if he tried anything right."  
"I know but it doesn't make me feel better. My dragon instincts are going crazy at the thought of you losing your clothes and him being with you all day. Sting is a pervert and I don't trust him at all" Natsu sounded so childish when he whined. "Happy you wouldn't trust Sting with Gary either would ya?" He turned to his cat for support.  
"I'd be worried too Natsu don't feel bad," Natsu nodded at his buddy, but the cat wasn't finished, "Seriously Stings flashy and he has to have money being guild master and he's slick. I've seen him sweep anyone from straight men to old ladies off their feet."  
"Happy!" Natsu shrieked as he grabbed the nearest object he could find to hurl at the cat. Happy harley dodged the ceramic coffee mug.  
"Happy do not fuel already insane insecurities." Natsu rubbed his face with both hands then looked up a Gray. The ice mage could see the turmoil in his slayer's eyes. Natsu needed Gray to find some solution, say or do something to calm his slayer down. While both mages have been known for flying off the handle Gray was often the one who had to help the slayer see outside the box. Gray kept Natsu from using fire for every solution. In the same aspect if Gray was Nastu's solid ground then Natsu was Gray's sky. The loud boisterous fire mage knew when he needed to pull Gray out of his cold private world.  
. Gray suddenly jumped up "Hey remember when you dressed as a old man for Halloween? You still got those suspenders?"  
"Yeah I think so why?"  
"Just get them for me." Natsu had better really love him for this. "Oh and you're making this up to me tonight!"  
Natsu came back with the suspenders still confused, "Oh how so?"  
"Because I'm going to be completely uncomfortable the entire day tomorrow just so you don't feel so insecure. So tonight I'm getting some built up tension out" Gray winked at Natsu. Then realized his boyfriend was oblivious as always to the subject. "Geeze sometimes you are so clueless it's adorable. Take off the clothes, get in the bed and be ready because tonight i'm topping." It took a minute before Natsu caught on however it took no time tearing his clothes off and jumping in the bed.

Natsu looked at his boyfriend as they walked toward the competition, the ice block was really so sweet to go through all this trouble just because Natsu got a little insecure.. Although Gray pulled it off pretty nicely. Gray had on grey slacks with a black long sleeve button up shirt. He also had on red suspenders and a red bow tie. Over all that was a red and grey sweater. Gray told Natsu it would be a lot harder to get his clothes off without knowing while wearing the suspenders, tie, and layers. Gray was going to be hot and uncomfortable all day. Seeing his slayer once again carefree was worth it though. Coincedently the outfit played well into today's planned events.  
Sting looked at Gray, "Nice outfit Gray I bet you live in the best neighborhood. I bet you have good neighbors with nice manners."  
"What?" The ice mage looked to Rogue to explain but he just shrugged.  
Sting was staring off into space as he whispered, "won't you be my neighbor?" Then shook his head and snapped out of it like nothing had happened.  
Gray looked over to Rogue and mouthed, "what in the hell."  
"Just ignore it. He does that sometime, it's harmless gibberish. It's his own little language he made in his mind to cope when he's overwhelmed. I think his brain just goes to fast and it like a little reboot." Rogue smiled like nothing he just said made Sting sound batshit crazy. "Gray really is the best!" Natsu unknowingly must of decided he wanted to make Sting look less crazy by comparison, "He dressed like an old man just so I'd feel good. That's what good boyfriends do they dress like old men." Gray was suddenly very aware that his boyfriend had no tact. The blonde was laughing while Rogue raised an eyebrow at Gray who threw his hands up in defense, "It's not what it sounds like but I give up on making any of this," he used his pointer finger to draw an imaginary circle around Natsu, "sound sane."  
"Awe well that I can comprehend then." Rogue knew that exact feel.  
"Let's get this show on the road," Sting looked around, "sooner we do this sooner I can give gramps here back to his lover with the creepy old man fetish."  
"What Gramps is here? What the hell does he want?" Gray faced palmed as Natsu looked around for the Fairy Tail guild master..  
Sting laughed at the dumb fire dragon, "Also don't try anything with Rogue. Trust me the gas tank is empty we worked all night to make sure he's all sexed out. Nothing left to go on even when we were sick of it we did it one more time just to be sure." Rogue was more than a little mortified at the wealth of information his slayer shared.  
"Well now that I know way more then I want let's get going before someone shares something that will shock me for life." Gray motioned for Sting to follow him waving at his love as they started the day.  
"I suppose we can begin then. Follow me Natsu and be prepared for this truly entertaining day I've planned." Rogue lead Natsu away.

CHAPTER 3 DON'T PUKE , SUCK IT IN, AND MAKE SURE YOU DRESS TO IMPRESS

Gray lead the blonde slayer thru the park. It was pretty and not as crowded before lunch. Sting was pretty sure Natsu was naive and romantic so whatever Gray planned was probably going to be slow and boring. Sting knew Natsu would have it good Rogue was always planning things that Sting loved. They were always well planned out like Rogue but seemed exciting and spontaneous at the same time like himself. "At heart Natsu's a big softy and romantic," Gray spoke though the silence, "So I like to start his day with something sweet. Give him something to think about if the day gets rough." Sting knew it they were probably going to do something cheesy like make wishes in a well. "We're here!" Gray smiled big. Sting suddenly didn't feel so good.  
"A carriage ride through the park? Natsu does this with you?", Sting knew the slayers all shared a weakness of motion sickness. He couldn't believe Natsu would enjoy this.  
"Yeah he loves it. We relax and enjoy the ride through the twisty turny dirt path that goes all the way around this big park." Gray probably didn't mention they had only tried it once. It was a special occasions and they had asked wendy to cast troia to ease the motion sickness ahead of time. "Come on I worked really hard to plan an amazing day for you." Gray wanted to rip the tie off his neck as he plastered his most innocent smile on his face. "You are going to have a great day, one you will never forget." Sting thought that Gray's proclamation almost had an amused sound to it. He was getting bad feeling about this day. None the less this was a competition and he'd be damned if he'd get Rogue disqualified. He took a breath and grab Gray's hand and climbed in the carriage.

Rogue smiled up at the sunshine. Natsu wasn't too pleased that they seemed to be heading to the shopping district. He hated shopping. Just buy something and throw it on. What was the big deal. Gray tried to take him once and was so annoyed with Natsu's whining that he gave up and left Natsu in the store. This was going to be a long day. Rogue cleared his throat, "As you know Sting is a very energetic person. He's colorful. He loves being the center of attention and has grown accustomed to wearing a style of clothes that reflects all of who he is. One of his favorite pastimes is shopping with me. If I was planning the perfect day for Sting it would start with making him feel like the bright star he is."  
"Or you could've just said Stings vain and he likes to shop," Natsu absolutely did not want to go shopping especially with the man who dresses the blonde bimbo. He should just call it quits and go get his man and enjoy the day. He'd be a real ass though giving up like that after Gray dressed like a goof for him. He'd just have to suck it up, he could do it for Gray.  
Rogue grabbed his arm and lead him into a store Natsu had never been in before. Once inside Natsu shuddered. All round him was leather, chains, bright colors, and feathers? What kind of place was this? He did not like where this was heading. They rounded a corner and Natsu stopped dead in his tracks, sitting on a couch by the dressing rooms was Laxus, Gajeel, Freed, and Elfman. Laxus smiled big at the pink haired slayer. "Uh hey guys what are you doing here?" Natsu rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
"Oh Rogue here called us last night and invited us." Laxus sounded thrilled to be here.  
Rogue explained to Natsu, "I told you I want to make you feel special, like the center of attention. Often when we go shopping Sting brings a few guild members. They act as an entourage and an audience. He likes to try things on and show them off. He wants a certain mood when shopping and I make sure he has that. Oh Natsu won't this be so thrilling. The rush of coming out from behind the curtain waiting for the ohhs and ahhss."  
Gajeel looked up to Elfman, "I gave up time with Levy to watch Natsu prance around and change outfits." Elfman just shrugged he'd take it like a man. Freed looked overly excited this was probably Freed's kind of store Gajeel thought. Laxus was too pleased to be able to see Natsu embarrassed himself, he clearly only came here to make fun of the boy. "Seriously if I had know a provocative exciting show was actually seeing this ass in leather and a belly shirt I wouldn't of came." Gajeel huffed.  
"Don't listen to him Natsu there's always one hater!" Freed smiled so excited to be doing something with Laxus that is normally classified as "too gay". Seriously they were 2 men in a gay relationship there was no way to ungay it. Freed was obnoxiously peppy.  
Gajeel dead panned then slumped back into the couch "Come on Freed just relax and chill like a man!" Elfman added.  
Freed pouted his mood dropping until Laxus spoke up, "You guys get off Freed's back. This is the crap he lives for and lord knows I certainly don't give him many opportunities to enjoy things like this. If he wants to act like a freaking cheerleader and be too overly happy then you guys will deal with it. Kill Freed's mood and I'll kill you." Freed's heart skipped a beat as he clutched his hands to his chest. This was Laxus being romantic and it made Freed melt.  
Then he squealed like a girl much to Laxus's annoyance, "Oh this is going to be so fun!"  
"Sure..fun." Natsu was not convinced. "Come Natsu let's start the experience! This will be a day you will never forget, I promise" Something about that promise seemed dark to Natsu as Rogue led him to the dressing room.

Sting was bent over a trash barrel emptying his stomach of all it's contents. He was seriously wondering why the fuck 2 carriages would be racing around the park and how in the hell is a fast paced bumpy carriage ride romantic. He saw Gray fidgeting with his collar as he pulled his head out of the barrel, "You working pretty hard to not lose your clothes huh?"  
"Harder than you did trying not to lose your lunch," Gray laughed. He almost felt bad for the man, almost. Sting glared at the ice mage as he spoke, "Sorry about that Sting I just didn't think about the motion sickness. Wendy usually helps with that or Natsu lays his head in my lap and i use ice magic to sooth him." Gray could tell Sting was questioning if Gray had planned the disaster on purpose. If he caught on this early they'd be done. The ice mage supposed he'd have to lay it on thick, might as well start the crazy show now. He let the expression on his face drop and started to sob loudly, "Sting please don't tell Natsu I fucked up this early please. I don't mind losing if it comes to that but I can't stand for him to think I let him down with a stupid mistake before we even really got going. What he thinks of me is everything! Please Sting please."  
Sting was at a loss for a minute since when was Gray the type to cry so easily, "Stop crying dude. I won't tell him. Just promises me we are walking the rest of the day."  
Gray looked up and smiled, the instant mood change was not lost on the dragon slayer "You got it! Come on i'm so excited for the next part, we're going to have so much fun!" The excitement in the Fairy Tail mage's voice was intimidating. Sting couldn't ever remember Gray being this peppy either.  
Gray cringed inside at what he was about to do. Sting was all about image, Gray just hoped no one he knew would recognize him looking like a dufus.. He bent down and rolled his pants up to just above his ankles. He made sure you could see enough of the argyle sock to tell he was wearing argyle socks. Then pulled a pair of black thick rimmed glasses out of his pocket and put them on. Now he would just give Sting a minute to notice on his own.  
"So what's up.." Sting's mouth stayed open but the words were unintelligible, it took him a few blinks before he was coherent again "Uh..um..uh..I..who.. Gray why are you, I mean what's up with um...dude you look like a fucking dork!"  
"What do you mean. These are the clothes I've been wearing the whole time," Gray faked a confused look.  
"Yeah but I mean now the pants are rolled and the glasses I mean what gives?" Sting took a step back like the clothes Gray was wear might somehow mutate and come after him too.  
"I promised Natsu my clothes would stay on but it's so hot so I had to roll the pants up. These glasses help with sun glare so I don't get headaches. Come one Sting stop acting like a goof I have lunch reservations at Zanderz," Gray grabbed Sting pulling him along.  
Sting had a look of pure terror on his face. Zanderz was the hot spot to be right now. Everyone from high setting officials to famous wizards ate there. Not to mention there were always photographers from sorcerer weekly hanging around. Sting could not be seen with Gray there, not when he was dressed like that. Just then a familiar blue cat flew by and dropped a package right in front of Gray. Happy was right on time. "What's that?" Sting was intrigued.  
"Your jacket for lunch," Gray answered like it made perfect sense.  
"What's wrong with what i'm wearing?" Sting loved his skin tight white shirt and white leather pants.  
"This is a very upscale place Sting. At night it's more of a nightclub and you'd be fine but during day it is jacket and tie only." Sting was suddenly very afraid. He had always thought while plain Grays fashion sense was not the worst but now he was scared no he was terrified. They were already in front of the restaurant. He watch in horror as Gray pulled out a red and black checkered jacket and used it to replace the sweater. Then Gray handed him a powder blue plaid jacket and matching tie. "Come on put it on i'm ready to eat."  
Sting wondered if this was the fabric the blankets in hell were made from, "Gray I can't wear this."  
"What do you mean. I know it fits i called and got your size from Rogue." Gray cocked his head to the side.  
"It's not the size Gray it's just that it's, well it's really fucking ugly. I can't be seen in something like this, it looks like something a used car sales man wears," Sting didn't see any reason to filter his thoughts, as far as he knew the ice mage had always been cool and collected. Well there was that little incident earlier but that had to be stress from having to plan a date with none other then one of the infamous twin dragon slayers. Although from the look on Gray's face maybe he was still feeling the stress.  
"I'm sorry Sting I tried so hard to make everything perfect and it's all just stupid." Gray sob, loudly, very loudly, "I am so dumb for staying up all night and planning." The ice mage pulled at his hair with both hands, "How could I think this would be good enough. All this effort and it isn't enough. I tried I really really did. I'm sorry. I am just so stupid!" Gray wrapped his arms around himself and wailed loudly.. Sting wanted to melt into the ground people were starting to stare. Is this what it was like for Natsu. This was scary one minute he's Gray Fullbuster Devil Slaying badass ice mage from fairy tail the next he was Gray Fullbuster emotional fucking teen girl on her period during prom while in the middle of a chocolate shortage. Natsu must walk on eggshells in his own house. He was starting to get dirty looks from people passing by. Fucking hell.  
"Why..Am..I..so..fucking..stupid," with each word Gray stomp his foot like a freaking child. Those passing by gave Sting dirty looks like it was his fault the ice mage was melting down. "Well shit," Sting murmured to himself as he grabbed the jacket from Gray. "Gray I'm sorry please calm down look I'm putting it on it's fine see I have it on. I didn't mean to hurt you feelings dude I have the jacket on," Gray sniffled and looked up.  
"I don't want you to wear it if you hate it," Sting knew that was a trap he was not falling for.  
"No really Gray now that I've looked at it again It's actually quite...charming so let's go eat," Sting thought the jacket would probably kill his soul before they finished appetizers.  
Gray stood straight and smile big, "Yeah let's go eat!" He pumped a fist in the air then grabbed Sting's arm and let the way. On and off like a switch, Sting thought. He prayed Grays emotions didn't get any more volatile.

Natsu stared at the four men rolling around laughing on the white couch. He felt ridiculous in the outfit. The leather pants were tight with diamond studs all the way down the outside of both legs. Paired with a shear purple button up with very pointy collars. The studded choker around his neck was as uncomfortable as the snake skin boots. That wasn't the worst part though. Rogues attitude was intolerable. He was being an asshole. Rogue had picked out everything Natsu tried on then picked Natsu apart as he was wearing it. "Seriously Natsu that ass is begging you to skip desert. And why are your legs so stumpy it makes those pants look ridiculous. Did you guys ever notice his stumpy legs?" He turned to the entourage and they just cackled. "Suck it in Natsu that shirts suppose to look good over defined abs not you jelly pouch." He turned back to the guys, "I think we might have to skip lunch today otherwise we'll have to start shopping in big and tall." Laxus wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.  
Natsu clenched his fist, he honestly never worried about how his body looked before. Training the way he did he figured he didn't have to think about that stuff. Now Natsu had even caught himself over in the mirror for all the imperfections Rogue so callously pointed out.. He started to feel bad about all those times he made fun of Sting for being vain and caring too much about looks. If Natsu had had Rogue attacking him every day he'd probably start worry about that stuff too. Sting sure made it seem like things were awesome with Rogue now Natsu wondered what really went on when the sabertooth mages were not working.. How could he be so nice and caring one minute and the next pick you apart. It was like Dr. Jekyll and Hyde. Sting must spend all his time worrying about his body. Natsu kind of felt sad for him.  
Natsu walked out in the final outfit. This was the one Gajeel picked and Natsu realize that the iron dragon slayer must of started feeling bad for him. It was boot cut leather pants and just a plain yellow t-shirt and simple black boots. Natsu needed to remember to thank him later he's the only one that showed any mercy.  
"Ugh Gajeel there is no flare in this," Rogue complained. Gajeel mumbled something about Rogue pulling the flare out of his ass. He was pissed he gave up time with Levy to watch this sabertooth asshole insult and embarrass one of their own and they were all just going along with it. He wasn't part of Natsu's fan club but this was getting cruel. The iron dragon slayer had enough of this crap. "Listen as much as I love knocking the salamander down a peg or two I cutting out. This has probably been the least fun I've ever had making fun of the pyro."  
"Way to say it like a man I'm heading out too." Elfman got up and followed Gajeel.  
"Guess we are going to head out too. Thank you so much for inviting us I thoroughly enjoyed myself," Freed stood up to go look for Laxus he'd snuck off somewhere the last half hour. Before he could walk away the dominating blonde walked up with a paper shopping bag in his hand. "What is that? Did you buy something?" Laxus held the bag open where only the runes mage could peek in. A blush painted itself across the green haired mage's face.  
Laxus smirked, "I think maybe once we get home you can do a personal little fashion show just for me." Rogue shrugged and Natsu threw up in his mouth. Freed swallowed thickly and slowly nodded. The taller man grabbed his green haired counterpart and carried him out of the store over his shoulder. Rogue and Natsu walked out of the store. Rogue could tell his jabs were having the desired effect on the normally over confident fire dragon slayer. Natsu walk a few steps behind Rogue head down, arms straight at his side ending in clenched fist. The shadow dragon slayer chuckled to himself. Natsu was still trying to figure out how 3 hours of being insulted was part of a perfect date when his tormenter spoke up "You know Natsu the way your hair catches the sun makes it shimmer very beautifully and your complexion is flawless."  
"Uh, thanks," the pink haired boy wasn't sure how to take the compliments right behind the slaughter from the store. "Honestly Natsu ,and if you tell Sting this I will have to deny it, I sometimes catch myself staring at you lost in the radiance and beauty. And please do not take this wrong I in no way mean I long for you or wish to be disloyal. It's just a mere appreciation of a beautiful body." What in the hell just happened. The fire dragon slayer had always thought Rogue as level headed almost calculated in his thoughts and ways. Sure he's heard Rogue get angry before but he'd never known him to be vicious in the way he had today. What's more confusing is now he's suddenly being showered with compliments that were over the top. The sabertooth slayer had to have a screw loose. Especially because he didn't even notice how contradictory he was being. This was not no longer cared about who had the better boyfriend he just wanted to get through this day unscathed. He was definitely going to be nicer to Sting that's for sure someone had to. As they walked Rogue handed him a protein bar. "Snack before lunch?"  
"Don't be absurd. That is lunch Natsu." Rogue stopped in front of a tall building, "Sting would never forgive me if I let him get bloated with a big meal before the painting class." Painting class once again something seemed off,l Sting didn't seem like the artsy type but he never though Rough was a psycho asshat either. A least painting he'd stop being the center of attention and the focus could be somewhere else. He grimaced as he bit into the dry protein bar. It was awful. He looked at the package.  
"Rogue this is a package of dog biscuits." Natsu was unamused.  
"Well I'm sure I don't know how that happened."  
"You guys don't even have a dog."  
"Huh I wonder if the universe is trying to send you a message," the shadow slayer halted and made eye contact with the flustered and hungry fire mage.  
"And just what would that message be?' Natsu glared right back.  
"Well apparently the universe is telling you to skip lunch it must feel sorry to the waistline on those pant," Rogue tapped his pointer finger to his chin in thought, "Or the universe actually mistook you for a dog. I'd say either scenario is plausible." The slayer broke his eye contact and point to the building they had stopped in front of, "this is our stop." Natsu decided the universe was telling him to be much much much nicer to Sting.  
Rogue pushed a incredibly pissed dragon slayer into the building and down the hall into the class. Natsu walked in and looked around. He noticed Rogue had taken the only open eisel. He stood there with hands on his hips and his teeth grinding, he understood what was going to happen. He closed his eyes and tried to tell himself it would not be so bad. But as he was handed a sequined red men's thong he understood this was much worse than bad. In reality it was almost laughable ironic he had made such a fuss about Gray taking off his clothes and in some sick twist of fate he was the one standing around barely dressed.  
"I'm not wearing this. It's not going to happen not now not ever." The slayer folded his arms and took a stance of determination.  
"Natsu be a dear and change we are all waiting on you! You don't need to be embarrassed you have an outstanding figure. Besides there's no getting out of it. I have no authority over what the sensi picked and if you don't do it I'm afraid it disqualifies you for not participating in my planned event. " Rogue gave an insincere pout and gestured out to the other 20 people in the room. "You are the star today my friend revel in it."  
"Sting is just so lucky to be the focus of your attention in such a direct and odd way." Natsu spat as he walked behind the divider to change. Rogue wondered for a minute is he'd taken it too far. Then decided he hadn't as a memory of Natsu and Sting yelling in a crowded street about who's boyfriend cos-played a french maid better. That had been embarrassing indeed. "Natsu make sure you pose pretty I'm painting this one for Gray!"  
"He'll be so damn delighted," or maybe pissed that Natsu posed almost naked for Rogue. He thought about just quitting but if he gave up while Gray was working so hard he'd feel awful. Rogue was sipping on his wine when a very scantily clad pink slayer made his way to the center of the room. "Suck it in dear we want abs not a beer gut," Rogue raised his glass to Natsu. The fire mage decided he was going to borrow some books from Levy about personality disorders. Knowledge is power and he needed to help Sting out.

CHAPTER 4 JUDGMENT, EMOTIONS, DEAD SOUL TWINSIES, AND BUILDING A MUTHA FUCKING SNOWMAN

Gray was ecstatic when sorcerer weekly asked him and Sting to pose for a picture. He was even happier when he realize they didn't recognize him with the glasses and the get up. Sting however wasn't as thrilled. The normally photogenic camera hound looked at the lense with absolute horror. Sting slouched at the table hoping no one else would recognise him. It was hard to keep a low profile though with the unstable ice mage causing a scene every 10 minutes. Gray had insisted on ordering appetizers while Sting just wanted to get to the main course then jet. Gray of course didn't take it well.  
"Look they have fried pickles or maybe we can do the spicy wings. Oh wait the sampler that's the best idea."  
"You know Gray I'm really not all the hungry maybe we can skip appetizers. I'm not much for fried fatty foods. Gotta watch the abs ya know."  
The ice mage stared blankly at the blonde but didn't say a word until the waitress came to the table. As per normal routine she asked if she could get them started in any appetizers.  
"No thank you. I mean they looked really good but he thinks I'm a disgusting fat slob for mentioning fried foods. He would just like to get to the main course because spending an extra 20 minutes with me is completely unbearable." Gray sniffled and hide his face behind a menu. "I'm such a fool for staying up all night trying to plan the perfect day! I tried so hard. Is not because I'm ugly uh I just keep messing everything up." If looks could kill Sting would be dead. The waitress glared at him venomously as she tried to console the ice mage. She patted him in the back, "You hush and don't worry about what he thinks. Some people are just rude and hateful no matter how hard you try. I'm going to bring you out a sampler platter off the menu style. I'm going to pile it up. It'll be on the house so don't you worry bout a thing." Sting picked at the sampler with Gray who was all smiles again going on like nothing had happened. While Sting ordered a dinner salad as his main course Gray ordered Some cheeses pasta dish. When the food arrived Gray decided the pasta wasn't a good idea after all the fried food and wanted Sting to trade him.  
"No way ice boy. I tried to warn you about that fried food. You are gonna have to just suck it up cause I am going to try to enjoy this salad." The blonde watched as Gray crossed his arms and stared at something on the wall.  
"You are seriously just going to sit there and pout?" Gray didn't answer, "Oh yeah Gray that's real mature but hey I don't care. Don't talk to me I'll enjoy the quiet meal." Sting shoved a bite of the leafy green salad in his mouth. Gray still didn't move and that's when Sting caught on.  
" Are you holding your fucking breath? You are unbelievable! You know what I don't care hold your breath until ya pass out it won't bother me in the least." watched anxiously as the silent ice mage started turning a bluish color.  
"Dude this is beyond immature and that's bad coming from me. Just cut it out." Gray didn't budge and the blonde was starting to worry. It would look bad if Gray passed out and He had to explain to Natsu why his boyfriend was unconscious. Exasperatedly Sting shoved the plate across the table. "Fine take the damn salad ya freaking child." The blue tinted mage sucked in air and smiled across the table. "That's so nice of you Sting. You sure are a swell guy!" No one says swell Sting thought as he rolled his eyes and watched Gray happily eat his salad. Gray cried one more time when a violinist came to the table and played. It just sounded so beautiful he couldn't help but get choked. Then when Sting had mentioned he thought it was a little cool in the restaurant his date had went into complete hysterics screaming and making big boisterous gestures with his arms about Sting's hatred for all ice mages. Many of the other diners were shaking their heads and whispering words of encouragement to the brave ice mage standing up to the hate in Sting's heart. The waitress packed Gray a dessert to go but didn't even as Sting of he wanted one. When the check came Gray realized he had forgotten his wallet somewhere. Sting was beyond pissed. This whole day had been one big rollercoaster ride from hell. Natsu had to be stressed the hell out dealing with Gray's crazy ass mood swings. Natsu was a freaking saint to put up with this crap. He wondered if he could get a private meeting with the Fairy Tail guild master. He wanted someone to check up on Natsu's physical and mental health on the down low. Grays erratic behavior had to be taking a toll on the slayer. Sting wondered if he could just fake sick and cut out early. He was scared to see what Gray saved for last. If he did that though he'd mess up all of Rogues hard work. Sting was sure Rogue pulled something amazing together for Nastu. He'd have to suck it up Rogue would not be too pleased with Sting if he gave up. The ice mage was happily bouncing ahead leading the way to whatever nightmare He planned next. He wondered if he could take the jacket off yet but decided just to leave it. He didn't want to risk setting Gray off again. They stopped in front of a coffee shop.  
"Well this is the last of what I have planned and I believe I saved the best for last. I hope you had a great date Sting. I really put my whole heart and soul into planning this,"and at least 3 of your personalities Sting thought. "Well let's finish this thing out." Gray sounded cheery hopefully it stayed that way.  
The coffee shop was packed. Sting couldn't help but notice there were a lot more people than just your average coffee drinker. Gray pulled him through the people it seemed as if they were waiting for something. He was pulled past smiling barista waiting to take orders. Of They weren't here for coffee then what were They here for. They made their way to a skinny over anxious blonde man with a clipboard by a small stage. Sting stopped breathing praying he was wrong about what he thought was about to happen.  
"Hi Sting Eucliff and his plus one, we are on the list for open mic night," Sting hope he could hold his breath til he passed out, he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold it as long as Gray had. Medical emergencies had to have special consideration right. The man gave an over exaggerated relieved sigh, "Thank goodness you boys are here. I was worried you got cold feet. We are packed tonight, people are excited to see this!"  
"Excited to see what exactly," Sting questioned.  
"Why you silly," the man gave Sting a playful tap on the shoulder. "To think one of the famous twin Dragon slayers took one of our slots on open Mic night. Well we were just as giddy as school girls." Sting looked at his 'plus one'.  
"So plus one," he dragged the words out bitterly, "I hope you have something planned because i'm more of a martial arts kind of guy not performing arts."  
"Hey just relax I feel like we are on the same wave length it'll be a piece of cake to improvise. I got to run to the restroom before were up ok I'll be right back."  
"Whatever you say bi-polar, I mean ice polar, polar bear, no ice boy. Ya know what fuck it not even worth trying to cover up I'm just going to jump in the deep end and I'm going to stick with bi-polar." Gray eyes the blonde.

Rogues painting was wrapped in brown paper. He had refused to let Natsu see it stating it was a special surprise for Gray. He kept pulling Natsu along weaving through the crowd. They had one more stop before the date from hell was over. At least Sting was going to get a good day out of all this. Gray and Natsu didn't plan a lot of dates. They were laid back and hung out at the guild or Lucy's. They enjoyed the easy flow of the relationship. However when Gray did decide to plan a date it was always fun and he always merged the sweet and rough sides of them together well. Once Gray took him to some city wide scavenger hunt it had been a blast. However Gray ended the night with a bonfire he had set up ahead of time. They were not really gooey romantic guys but that had been all planning and heart. It had been a night worth remembering. Nothing like this tragedy. Rogue finally came to a stop and pulled Natsu into some coffee joint. Natsu didn't think Rogue needed coffee or any other stimulant for that matter, "We made it just in time Natsu."  
"Oh just super yay," Rogue admired how in point Natsu's sarcasm had become after just one day. "Well someone's sassy," the fire mage yawned at Rogue.  
"Sassy? Seriously Rogue I need more to go on than that. I'm walking a fine line between stunning and grotesque and your very vocal opinions are the way I know which side of the line I'm on. Although the compliments and insults are all starting to feel the same." Natsu turned to Rogue like he just found the meaning of life. "I think i might be dead on the inside, no soul. We are so twinsies now Rogue." Rogue could not for the life of him decipher if that was s-class level sarcasm or if he might of accidently broke the Fairy Tail mage. "I'm going to grab some coffees I think you might need a pick me up."  
Natsu ran his hand through his hair as he watched Sting's demon boyfriend order some drinks. He noticed a brunette smiling at him so he walked up to her, he was so confused, "Do you think I'm pretty?"  
Not what she was expecting from the salamander of Fairy Tail, "huh?"  
"I'm not sure if I'm pretty or ugly. I'm not sure how I'm suppose feel about my body because captain murder your soul has not reminded me in the last 15 minutes." The girl could only stare at the distressed mage. Natsu lifted his shirt to show his midsection. "Look I have abs, I think they are nice but apparently not nice enough for lunch. My abs miss lunch. Seriously though do you think I'm pretty. I need someone to tell me I'm pretty." Rogue walked up as the frighten brunette ran away. "What was that?" he questioned while handing a coffee to Natsu.  
"Well based on that reaction I'd say I'm fugly. You sure as hell don't run like that from pretty"  
Rogue sipped his coffee, yep he broke Natsu. Gray is going to be pissed. Speaking of, the broken slayer's rightful owner was expected to make an appearance anytime now if he hadn't backed out. The ice mage was not very comfortable with the grand finale but had warily agreed to it. Rogue guided the his borrowed slayer closer to the little stage. He needed to make sure the view would not be obstructed.  
"Good afternoon all you wonderful people" the voices started trailing off as the greeting came through the lacrima speakers. "We have a lot of talent on the roster tonight And I'm excited to get started. So let's start with a bang and welcome Sting Eucliff of Saber tooth and this guy who won't tell me his name." Natsu looked at the stage to see non other then his boyfriend and the blonde jackass. Sting was standing slightly behind Gray pointing to the ice mage trying to mouth out the ice mage's full name without getting caught. What the hell were they doing up there. And why were they dressed like dumbasses. Sure Gray had wore something uncharacteristic in order to keep his habit at bay. Somehow though he has managed to look even more ridiculous. The baffling part was how did he get Blondie to agree to wear the outfit. Rogue will probably chew the blonde out for messing up his image.

Sting was coasting between wanting to run off stage and hide or being exasperated enough to give zero fucks. He had no clue what the psychotic snowflake had planned but he damn well knew this crowd had better clap when they were done. He overheard a couple hecklers laughing at the jackets. Sting made direct eye contact and mouthed his words, "I WILL END YOU, JUST LIKE SCAR TOOK OUT MUFASA NO MERCY" The laughers looked scared and confused as they snuck to the back of the crowd asking each other who Scar and Mufasa was. Sting was on edge trying to stay a step ahead of Gray's emotions. He couldn't tell if it was worse trying to stay ahead or ride out a break down. Either way it was exhausting. Natsu is a mutha fucking OG making it look easy. Hell the fire dragon probably had Dre locked in his basement. The light Dragon slayer frowned at the gibberish in his inner monologue, even if he didn't understand what he was saying he knew what he meant. Fuck this shit was stressing him out. He looked at the reason for his anxious state and realized the Fairy hadn't moved one inch since they'd been introduced. It got entirely too quiet.  
Sting tried to get Gray going, "I have no clue what's supposed to happen. Ice boy, you are going to have to lead on this."  
"I'm trying Sting I have stage fright." The ice mage made sure to wine extra nasally while pouting his lip out.  
The blonde clenched his fist as his sides and tried to sound calm, his words came out slowly,"Gray did you seriously just say that? You do realize that YOU planned this. Did you not think this through? I mean you see the flaw in your plan right?"  
Gray was looking down at his feet. Sting watched with caution but Gray didn't seem to freak out. As a matter of fact the ice mage smiled at his date. The sabertooth mage sighed glad to have avoided an outburst, he thought.  
"You are absolutely right. I honestly don't know what I was thinking! I mean seriously," Gray shook his head and laughed, Sting chucked along with him. "I'm really glad I have you here to point out what a non thinking stupid idiot I am."  
The blonde suddenly looked like he was punched in the gut. "That's not what I meant at all Gray."  
"It's fine, I know how you see me. Its how you've seen me all day!" The ice mage's voice started to carry across the room. "I'm not good enough! Or smart enough, hip enough, good looking enough. I have been trying to please you all day and all I've done is become your joke!" The dark haired mage lowered his voice and sniffled, "What do I have to do to be good enough for you? I really am trying!"  
The crowd was giving Sting dirty looks. The man who had presented them was shaking his head at Sting, "You know stage fright is a very common problem. Sometimes the best way to get over it is to face it head on!" He had walked over and started patting the sniveling mage on the back. "I know it's hard to face your fears with an asshole tearing you down but I think I speak for the whole place when I say I would love to see what you had planned!" He turned back to the crowd, "How about it guys let's show this guy some encouragement and compassion!"  
The crowd started clapping and cheering for Gray. Sting watched the ice mage pathetically use his sleeve to wipe his eyes. "I guess I can try as long as Sting will still do it with me." The audience cheered some more. Gray still seemed to be having problems overcoming his stage fright. He was once again staring and unmoving. Sting went and stood beside his frozen date, "Listen Elsa I know you are afraid to let it go but come out of the ice castle so we can rescue ana and build that mother fucking snowman!" It was the oddest pep talk Gray had ever heard. However he saluted the blonde and smiled encouragingly. Gray shook out his wrist and rolled his shoulders, it almost seemed like he was loosening up for a fight. He walked up to the mic.

CHAPTER 5 DOLLA DOLLA BILLS YA AND BROMANCE

"Today I'm going to use my most unique talent to give you guys a performance that you will never forget." With that he cued the music and an energetic beat made itself heard.  
"NO!" ,Natsu was staring at the stage. Rogue could feel it get hotter around the fire dragon slayer. "He better freaking NOT."  
The shadow slayer gave the fire mage a questioning look, "What are you talking about Natsu?" The other dragon slayer didn't answer. He wouldn't take his eyes off the stage. Rogue watched him glare toward and grind his teeth. He smiled to himself, he was enjoying the anguished look and the hotheads face. Almost as much as he was enjoying watching his boyfriend fall apart.  
Gray knew Natsu was in the crowd, he swallowed thickly. Rogue had insisted that they push their boys to the breaking point, but Gray worried this was taking it too far and he told Rogue his thoughts. The shadow slayer told Gray if they in fact we're taking it too far then their boyfriends would finally know what they feel like on a regular basis. It made sense to Gray. He could only pray Natsu would understand and forgive him in the end.

The audience was going wild. Girls and guys alike were cheering, whistling, and catcalling the ice mage. Sting stood in disbelief. How the fuck had the ice cube manages to get his shirt off without having to disturb the suspenders and bow tie. The fucking audience was acting like animals like they'd never seen a shirtless man before. Sting watch Gray dance a little pulling on the suspenders suggestively. The ice mage finally let the suspenders roll off his shoulders and fall limply below his waist. Thus was indecent, all Gray needed to completely the atmosphere was a pole. He watched as Gray twirled around and ended up behind Sting. The blond felt hands on his shoulders right before his jacket was ripped off him.

Natsu really was trying to not blow up. Its was hard watching people oogle Gray. A few people even waved dollar bills around. However watching Gray start to undress the other man was too much. He made for the stage only stopping to punch a man he overheard talking about bending Gray over and making him squeal.

Sting was trying to wrestle the ice mage's hands away from the button on his trousers. Gray really was uniquely talented. Somehow he'd managed to get the button up shirt off of Sting. This was insane. The crowd was lewd encouraging the ice mage to keep acting like a fool. "Come on blondie don't be such a prude! We wanna see that ass!" "Dance this way sexy mama wants to see some abs."  
"Hey raven boy if ya get tired of fighting with the blonds I bet I can bend out over real nice and make ya squeal." That comment made Gray stop everything. His face went from playfully seductive to pissed. The ice mage turned to the voice ready to shut the pervert up. Sting got ready to back him up, the ice cube may be acting like an idiot but the idiot was his date for the day. He knew Natsu would honor Rogue the same way if it had came to it. The mages made it to the end of the stage in time to see a very pissed pink haired mage's fist come in direct contact with the perverts face. The man flew back into a high top table then crumpled to the ground out cold. The fire dragon slayer turned to the stage, the crowd parted like the red sea giving Natsu a straight clear path to the stage. Gray shuddered under the gaze of his furious dragon slayer. Natsu stormed to the stage ready to give both boys a piece of his mind. Just as he reached the stage ready to open his mouth a shadow slide past him.  
The shadow slayer materialized on the stage in front of the ice mage and effectively cutting the other angry dragon slayer off. Gray mouthed a quick thank you to the shadow slayer.  
Rogue was almost scared for the other boys when he saw Natsu make way to them. He had expected some kind of reaction but Natsu's jealous rage was a little more than he had planned for. He should've expected as much the slayer did have a reputation after all. Thankfully on the shadows Rogue could travel much faster. Showing up suddenly like that was enough to halt the fire mages rampage and give the shadow slayer the time to start in.  
Rogue gave the ice mage a small nod to let him know he saw the silent show of gratitude then made his voice heard.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON FULLBUSTER?" Rogue crossed both arms in front of his chest staring at the ice mage. "We were all very specific about the terms of this contest and I'm sure the grotesque way in which you chose to display your body was against the rules. It was a trashy and low attempt. However the unsavory way you put your hands all over my boyfriend was crossing a line. Now I know this will be hard to accept but let me remind you that Sting is MINE. If you thought your little strip tease would sway him you are mistaken" Gray put his hand on his chest as if in shock, "You must be delusional. I was merely trying show Sting a good time. I planned something flashy to go with his personality. I only assumed he'd like something of this nature because of how forward and flashy he is. There is no way in hell I want Sting. Mr I'm too cool for everything. No way. I have everything I want already." The ice mage gave a sly smile and used his hand to gesture toward his abs, "I'm am sorry if this made you a little insecure, you should work on your confidence."  
Rogue scoffed, "Gray you delusional. I've nothing to be self conscious about if comparing myself to you." Rogues words came out with the familiar venom and although directed at Gray Natsu found himself staring at the blonde slayer. This was Sting's reality everyday. "Ill admit you have abs, and well that's about it. You are tall and lanky in the most unsexy way. You walk like a neanderthal. The stripping habit is uncouth and you have a haircut that belongs on a 8 year old boy. Also your face gives me the impression that when you die it'll be a closed casket." Sting's jaw had dropped. Who was this savage and what happened to his sophisticated sexy man. He looked over at the ice mage, there was no way Gray was going to stay calm and stable after that. Poor Natsu he's going to be dealing with the fallout of that for weeks.  
Now was the time for Gray to walk away. The on lookers were growing and there was no way to continue without making a horrible scene. Natsu looked at his ice mage, thank God Gray knows how to stay calm and collected. He would know when there is no talking sense into a person. Natsu choked on his own spit when Gray started screaming at Rogue. "Oh I'm so sorry we can't all be perfect like you Rogue. No wonder nothing I did today was good enough when Sting has to live up to your standards. I should just kill myself for being so fucking ugly. You know what fuck you. You are a pretentious jerk. And I hate you, you are so mean! You are an emotionless jerk" Gray was in the dragon slayer's face screaming.  
Rogue stepped closer to make them nose to nose, "At least I'm not an ugly cry baby."  
Natsu had had enough and was going to stop Rogues assault on the oddly childish and emotion ice mage but was once again beat to the punch.  
"That's enough Rogue! Seriously I love it when you are sassy but you are being an absolute jerk right now." The stern look Sting gave his counterpart seemed odd on his face. Usually Rogue was the one doing the reprimanding.  
Gray stuck his tongue out at the shadow slayer and crossed his arms dramatically over his chest, "See even your boyfriend thinks you are just a big meany!" Some of the patrons of the coffee shop started laughing at the accentuated immature behavior.  
Natsu grabbed Gray's arm, "Come on, we are getting out of here before we make Fairy Tail a big joke."  
"I agree let's find somewhere with less ears listening." Sting was with flame brain on this one. He had no clue why everyone was acting crazy today but he'd had about as much humiliation as he could handle.  
The mages walked a bit in silence before coming to a stop in a small park. Natsu was studying some leaf on the ground while Sting found a cloud in the sky. Both mages not sure what to say next . "So what's with the interesting outfit Natsu?" Gray finally spoke up.  
Natsu looked at Rogue not sure if he would tear him or his boyfriend down for questioning his choice. He decided deflection was his best option, "Me, look at Sting whats with that insanely ugly jacket?"  
Sting panicked, he had no patience left if the ice mage starting sobbing again, "What no it's great. I really love it Gray I promise. It's a kick Ass Jacket and I will wear it like a lot."  
"Really Sting," Rogue shook his head and snorted, "It looks awful on you! The jacket is hideous."  
Natsu couldn't stand Rogue spitting anymore venom at the blonde appearance, "Well if you like it Sting I think it looks great." He walked in front of Sting and put both hands on the blondes shoulders. Staring straight at Sting so he knew how serious he was. " And no matter what anyone tells you your body is great the way it is. You look so toned and trimmed. Believing in yourself is the most important thing." "Umm thanks Natsu," Natsu probably had to shower Gray with praise like that all day to keep the emo ice mage from crying all the time. Natsu released Sting and turned to make some space between them. Sting grabbed the other slayer on the forearm and turned him back around.  
"You know incase no one tells you, you really rock for putting up with," Sting had to word this just right, "all the extreme circumstances and changes through the day. It takes a lot of heart and strength to do that."  
"Oh, well thank you for saying that," Natsu sighed. Even with Rogues constant critique Sting always seems to look for the light, "But you know it takes real strength to be able to stand tall like you do even though there might be people who want to tear you down with words."  
Sting wondered who was talking shit and what Natsu had heard to make him say that. This guy was unbelievable he probably spent all his time placating Gray. How did he have the energy to even notice anyone else. Natsu's man was a hot mess and here the flame brain was trying to be nice to him. A stand up guy. "Well you know Natsu the real hero is you. There are people out there," doing a very small head nod to Gray, "Who will demand all your time energy and patience any yet you're still here being a champ. Truly exceptional." Natsu hoped Rogue hadn't caught on to the head nod. Sting must of realized the kind of day he had. Sting has to go back home and deal with that and he's callin Nastu a champ for making it one day.  
"No Sting really..." Natsu was cut off.  
"Would you two like a room?" Gray looked at the 2 slayers, "Because seriously the bromance you guys got here is getting a little thick."  
"Yes I agree. Just yesterday you guys seethed hatred for one another and now you're drowning each other in compliments." Rogue put his hands on his hips. "I just have a newfound appreciation for the fairy. I don't really think it matters who's better. Hell honestly after one day with Gray I'll say it. Natsu you are a freaking saint. I mean fuck me how do you deal with it all. I couldn't keep up." Natsu was confused what kind of date did Gray take him on. Sting have gotten started couldn't stop he'd held it in all day, "I'm sorry Gray I just never saw that side of you before. It was instinct like waiting for a bomb to go off never knowing what will trigger it. Don't get me started on the clothes either do you have any shame when you walk into the hottest restaurant in Magnolia dressed like a dufus. Natsu he threw a fit because I didn't want dessert. It's not normal for a grown man to stomp his feet and slam his plate because he wanted cake!" Sting was stuck in the memories of the soul sucking day. The fire dragon slayer was lost. That was not Gray that Sting was describing he must be delusional, "Well after dealing with Rogue all day I'm amazed you have any self confidence. I mean he was sweet complimenting me and the in the flip of a coin he's berating me. Pointing out every flaw and telling me all this crazy stuff about not working hard enough to look like he thinks I should. How do you deal with getting paraded around all day like a piece of meat. He brought," Natsu made quote signs with his fingers, " "an entourage" " just to laugh at me while he made me try on clothes. Clothes he picked out then told me I looked awful in. Then i'm beautiful again then i'm not so he gives me dog biscuits. Sting it's not normal you can stay with me and Gray if you need to get away!"  
Rogue and Gray couldn't contain themselves anymore. They couldn't stop laughing. Rogue wipe tears from laughing so hard while Gray doubled over holding his stomach. Natsu couldn't comprehend what happened that would have them laughing like that. Nothing that had happened today was that enjoyable. Sting seemed just as perplexed.  
" You mind letting us in on what was so funny?" Natsu was getting real sick of this day. "We just spent the whole day on these crazy date only to end up utterly mortified and embarrassed by you two. Natsu feel himself getting hot. "Really I can't think of one thing to laugh about right now. After today I really want to go to the request board finding the longest job there and disappear from Mangolia for a while."  
"Fo shizzle my nizzle." Sting saw no one understood what he just said, "I mean I'm with ya on that right now I just want to hide my head in the sand."  
"What are you trying to imply. Do you mean to insinuate that you guys are ashamed of the way we acted," Rogue feigned shock. "I mean I was just trying to be the best for you Sting."  
"To think I did all that just trying to prove who was really the best and you don't appreciate it all do you pyro?" Gray pouted and looked away. "I mean I guess it must really suck when your boyfriend acts like a complete jackass in public."  
"Yes it must be quite a frustrating situation to watch a handsome dragon slayer turn into a baboon for petty reasons." Rogue was getting pretty heated at the fact that neither of the boys had caught on yet. "To watch your partner, a representation of yourself be so clueless as to the effects his atrocious behavior has on you."  
Natsu began to understand, and the smirk Gray wore on his face gave Natsu all the information he needed. It all made sense now. "All this just to prove a point? Was it really worth it?"  
"Well you too seem to be getting along better now so if say yes," The ice mage couldn't take the smirk off his face. "Even if today failed completely i'll sleep good knowing you got a taste of your own medicine."  
Sting raised an eyebrow at the two Fairy Tail mages. Then turned to his boyfriend, "Really though I have never been so embarrassed. It wasn't just Gray, when you went all mean girls in the coffee shop I about died."  
Natsu shook his head, "What does he mean when he says, went all mean girls? Explain it to me Gray…...Gray?" Gray wasn't listening to Natsu. His attention was on the shadow slayer. Rogues normally pale face had turned an angry red while his body shook with what Gray could only assume was rage. "Um.. Rogue." Was all he got out before Rogue exploded.  
"You still don't get it you blonde dimwit." Rogues fist clenched as the shadows circled around his body. "You still stay ignorant to all my planning making the lesson useless?" Rogue was screaming, "How in the fuck can you not see the setup here? How ignorant can you be even the pinkie seems to get it now! Clearly the hints have been dropped the plan was unmistakable but but but.."  
Sting walked up and put his index finger on Rogue's lips, Shush babe you're making a scene."  
"Oh shit." Natsu took a big step back.  
Rogue's eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open. He fisted his hands in his hair to keep from using them to hurt the blonde.  
"You are unfathomably ignorant do you know that? I can't even.." at a loss for words the shadow slayer stared at the blonde.  
Sting chuckled. He walked up to Rogue and placed both his hands gently on the frustrated man's cheeks. "Calm down baby I'm just messing with you. After the shitstorm I just went through I had to. But really I get it babe this was punishment. We'd get through this awful day making me and flame for brains comrades. Then you'd show us how it feels to be humiliated in public by acting the way we do. Really I understand and I don't take it lightly. We must of really been awful for you guys to go to all this trouble. For all the embarrassment and for not listening and making you resort to such drastic measures I am truly sorry." The 3 other mages gaped open mouthed at Sting's revelation of knowledge. Sting continued leaning into Rogues ear, "But baby I love it when you blow your cool. It's kinda hot." Now Rogue's face was red for a while other reason.  
"So you knew the whole time?" Gray stared in disbelief.  
"No I actually only figured it out a few moments ago," Sting gave a slick smile, "better fashionably late than never."  
The pink haired mage sighed. "You guys realized you completely embarrassed not just us but yourselves also THE ENTIRE DAY just to prove a point about us embarrassing you."  
"Yeah it's going to be bad if the pics of Gray and I at the restaurant end up in sorcerer weekly." Sting added.  
"A small price to pay for the sanity I'll save from here on." Rogue stood straight with his arms crossed.  
The 4 mages stood in silence soaking in the events of the day. Finally after the quiet contemplation they decided to say their goodbyes. All boys were exauhsted after the shit storm that took place.

CHAPTER 6 AFTERMATH OF A SHITSTORM, EMBELLISHMENTS, AND A REALLY BIG..

Walking down the street Sting looked up and happened to see a familiar redhead from Fairytail. He wandered over to the requip mage. They made eye contact but it was almost a full minute before anyone said anything. Rogue fidgeted uncomfortably wondering if the blondes brain had finally jumped ship. Finally Sting spoke.  
"Gratsu that's my otp. I mean seriously those guys are idiots for each other." Rogue face palmed realizing Sting was speaking gibberish again. However Erza replied.  
"Really should've known you would just go with the flock. Seriously have you thought about the options Gajevy, Fraxus, and the obvious OTP Jerza." Erza stood tall, "Don't forget Stingue." Rogue wondered if Sabertooth would foot the bill for a psych appointment. "Erza honestly I really can't pick just one."  
She nodded, "A true romantic eh. Well I'll see you guys around I need to catch up to Natsu and Gray if I want to see anything since they have started closing the blinds once they are home."  
Rogue wondered if he needed to notify Fairy Tail's guildmaster about the state of Erza's mental health. Shaking his head he pulled the blonde away from the red head with a small wave good bye.  
Sting smiled as they walked off, wrapping his arm around his dark haired dragon slayer. "You know I wouldn't mind keeping the room another night or two if you want to stay and relax. I thought maybe we could go to the restraunt Gray and I went to. It's really nice and I think you deserve a nice night out."  
"I'd like that however I want to go to the cosplay shop before it closes. I heard that they have cos play for the Fairy Tail mages."  
Sting swallowed hard, "Don't play with me Rogue."  
Rogue smiled, "You be Jella, I'll play Erza?"  
"I knew Jerza was your OTP." Rogue smacked the blonde on the back of the head. "Don't kill the mood with your gibberish." Sting smiled back at his moody counterpart.  
"Sorry babe," He winked, "Help me erect my tower and I'll share some strawberry cake." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
Rogue sucked in a breathe, "Let's skip dinner and go straight to the shop." He grabbed the blondes hand and took off running.

Natsu shook his head while Gray was unlocking the door to the home they shared. "She's there again."  
"Which one Juvia or Erza?"  
"The Yaoi queen I haven't seen the stalker yet."  
Gray laughed as he opened the door. He grabbed the slayer by his scarf and pulled him into a heated kiss but sighed and stepped back as his boyfriend kept eyeing the large window in the front room. "Seriously ash brains just ignore her. It's not like she's hurting anyone and it's only a kiss that she sees."  
"It just creeps me out Gray," Natsu walked to the window and looked out. "Just knowing she's there watching it kills the mood."  
"Only because you're a prude." Gray stood beside the flustered mage.  
"So you're saying it doesn't bother you knowing she's there watching?"  
The ice mage shrugged, "Not really it's kind of hot thinking we have an audience sometimes."  
Natsu's cheeks were as pink as his hair. He tried to speak but was at a loss. Gray wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close. "How about i frost this window and if things get really steamy we can always head to the bedroom and shut the blinds." Natsu nodded a smile playing on his lips.  
"Hey ice pop I meant to ask you when did you decide to get a fish?" He looked over at the fishbowl that now sat on one of the in tables.  
"What do you mean? I thought you brought that thing home? I came home last week and it was just sitting there." They boys stared at each other as a chill crawled down their spines. Gray seemed so calm but his words seethed anger and rage, he stared at the fish bowl. "You have exactly 30 seconds to get out. I suggest you go to the guild and find yourself a mission and get out of town for a couple weeks because I swear I'm going to kill you Juvia. This has got to be the most insane disrespectful thing you have ever done!" They watched as the rain woman pulled herself out of the bowl and materialized. She held her head down ashamed at how far she had went. "Juvia is sorry Gray-sama, Sometimes Juvia can't help herself." With that she left her head hanging low.  
Natsu looked up at Gray fear evident in his eyes. "Gray we've done things in here."  
"Yeah I know."  
"Gray you might hear some things from Juvia that will be hard for you to hear." Gray raised an eyebrow at the mage, "It's hard to say but there's no way she won't tell you so I'd rather you hear it from me."  
Gray was starting to get worried, "Just spit it out flame brain."  
"Sometimes when it's just me here I wear your clothes."  
"OK that's not too bad.."  
Natsu held out a hand to quiet his partner, "That's not all of it I wear your clothes and Happy wears mine and pretends to kick my ass as i'm pretending to be you?" Gray stared at Natsu, "It's roleplaying it's therapeutic. I act like a cocky know it all ass hole while Happy plays me and puts you in your place. Sometimes you get so frustrating and you won't ever admit your wrong. I don't want to start a fight so we just role play to get out frustrations out. Please don't be mad."  
Gray was silent but then finally, "I'm not mad but you owe me." With that he unfrosted the window and shove the slayer on the couch. "What are you doing Gray?"  
"You owe me. I'm going to do adult stuff with my boyfriend in our living room and you're going to deal with it. I don't care who's watching. Besides we are good at what we do let them talk about it."  
Natsu sucked in a breath. Gray in charge was kind of hot. He looked to the window then back at the commanding ice mage. He smiled one of his goofy grins, "Ok lets see if we can make that jumbo pop melt."

In a bush outside Gray and Natsu's house Erza squealed while Juvia fainted.

Meanwhile back at the guild Freed accepted and signed for a large odd shaped package. He took it up to the bar and took a sit by Laxus who raised an eyebrow.  
Mira walked up cleaning a glass, "What do you have there Freed?"  
"I haven't the faintest clue. It's addressed to Gray Fullbuster I signed in his absence."  
"Well open it and find out!"  
"I told you Mira it is addressed to Gray it isn't ours to open."  
"Come on Freed it was sent to the guild not his house we should see what's in it for him. We need to know of its important or can wait til he strolls in tomorrow."  
Truth be told Freed was just as curious as Mira he however had more self control than the she devil. "I see no good reason to invade his privacy like that. Its his package and he will be the one to open it."  
"Freeeeeed pleaaase!"  
"For fucks sake open the damn package Freed." Freed turned an astonished look on his thunder god. "I know you want to and she won't let up until you do. I'm not hearing her complain about it all night. After playing along with Grays little game today he can deal with us taking a peek."  
"Yeah!" Mira clapped her hands and jumped with excitement.  
Defeated Freed rolled his eyes and started pulling the brown wrap that had concealed the inside. Pulling away from a corning Freed saw a black frame. He "Why it must be a painting I didn't know Gray was into art maybe he…" The rune mage froze. Freed had pulled the rest of the brown paper out of the way and shock had incapacitated him.  
"Freed, hey Freed what's wrong what is it." She couldn't get him to acknowledge her. "Laxus something's wrong with Freed!" Laxus who had been more interested in his whiskey took another swig from his glass then turned to the greenie.  
He started choking on the whisky as it spewed out of his mouth, "What the fuck…"  
"What is it Laxus?" Mira was getting impatient.  
"Um….well...I don't…...Fuck Mira just come see for yourself and I'm going to need a double after this." Mira walked around the bar and stood next to the lighting dragon slayer, "Oh my. That's...That's Natsu and he's not wearing much. Why would Gray have such a personal portrait sent here?" The silent rune mage suddenly spoke up, "Do you think the artist took artistic liberties and embellished a little, or is this a scale representation of Natsu?" The green haired mage swallowed but didn't take his eyes from the picture. "I mean if it's a scale representation that would mean that Natsu's...um.."  
"Huge," Mira finished for the flustered mage.  
Laxus grinded his teeth together, "Why would that even matter to you?"  
"It doesn't I just have an appreciation for art and wondered what the artist had done because I'm.. Artistically I like to know artistic knowledge…..so i would question things like that because I like art …..but sometimes art imitates life but does life imitate art in this painting ...and theoretically ….um art shit and shit."  
Laxus narrowed his eyes, "Art shit and shit?"  
Freed bowed his head in shame. "Well what should we do with it? I guess I could put it in a back room until they come in tomorrow."  
"No Mira I have a better idea," Laxus took the painting from Freed. "Someone took the time to paint one of our own why we should be proud. We should show off our outstanding mage." He walked over to an empty wall by the bar, ,We should hang it right here where everyone in the guild can see this work of art. You know for the sake of art shit and shit."  
Freed buried his head in his hands still ashamed of the nonsensical noise he had produced.  
Mira shook her head but didn't stop Laxus from hanging the painting. It would make for an interesting day tomorrow. Already the few mages that were in the guild has started whispering about the new art work.  
Gajeel had been sulking in the guild since returning from that crap clothes store. Levy had decided to take a job with Droy and Jet for the day. After a while boredom had got to him and he had agreed to play some card game with Cana, Leo, and Lucy. The 4 had noticed the commotion and made their way to see what was going on.  
"Holy shit Natsu has a big freaking …..," Cana was cut off when Lucy cover her mouth with her hands. She tried to pry Lucy's hands away from her face but the spirit mage wasn't budging. She was turning red just looking at the painting if Cana spoke the obvious out loud she'd faint.  
Leo stared for a moment, "Your right Cana Natsu cock is huge!"  
"Leo!" Lucy screamed. "What it's on the wall for all to see? It's not like you can't notice a dick that big the bulge is gigantic. The red thong is busting at the seams!" Lucy glared at the lion, "You know what fuck this shit I'm out. This whole guild is crazy and I need a few days away. Close your own gate when you're done perverting up the place." Leo laughed as he watched her stomp away.  
He looked over to the iron dragon slayer who was being uncharacteristically quiet for this type of situation, "You seem awfully silent."  
The iron mage raised an eyebrow, "Was just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Nothing I just think I know what to get shrimp for her birthday now. I gotta go I need to measure how big one of the walls in her living room is."  
The lion cringed as Gajeel took off out of the guild on his mission. "Think I'm going back to the spirit world to try to forget I ever had that conversation with the metal head," Mira gave him an empathetic smile as Leo wave and vanished.  
Laxus shook his head and scooped up his withered rune mage from the bar. Freed refused to move his arms from his face to make eye contact with anyone. Laxus held Freed bridal style. "I guess I will go-ahead and take here home since he's decided he can't keep his cool while talking about grown up things." Freed made sounds that sounded like shut up Laxus but was hardly understandable through the tightly covered face.  
"Maybe I'll take an interest in this art shit and shit and use this giant paint brush in my pants to embellish that canvas on his backside."  
"OH MY GOD SHUT UP LAXUS!" Freed could be clearly heard that time. Laxus winked at Mira and Cana then headed for the exit.  
Mira went back behind the bar as Cana pulled up a stool. The she devil smiled at the card mage, "Tomorrow should be interesting."  
"Ya got that right."


End file.
